A thin display device (a liquid crystal display device, for example), whose occupancy area in a room is small in comparison with its display screen size, is widely spread to the public because a limited indoor space is utilized efficiently. A liquid crystal display device displays images by emitting light from a light source housed in a back cabinet to a liquid crystal display panel to display images, arranged in a front cabinet.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-330599 discloses a liquid crystal display device in which a light guide plate is arranged behind a liquid crystal panel and the light is emitted from the light guide plate to the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel is sandwiched between a bezel and a carriage frame and the light guide plate is sandwiched between the carriage frame and a back cover.
In a liquid crystal display device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-330599, a carriage frame is arranged between a light guide plate and a liquid crystal panel, therefore a space is created between the light guide plate and the liquid crystal panel. This space is not essential for displaying images. Instead, it prevents the liquid crystal display device from being thin.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances. An object of the invention is to provide a thin display device and a television receiver having a display device, by reducing dimensions between a light guide plate and a display panel.